Harrys Harem
by Ivine
Summary: Wer von diesem Trank trinkt wird von seinen Feinden geliebt....aber etwas geht schief...was? Lest es hier! Harry x ? BEENDET
1. Ein ganz besonderer Liebestrank

**HARRYS HAREM**

Tja, ich kanns nicht lassen und muss schon wieder anfangen zu schreiben, obwohl noch zwei Stories auf ein Ende warten („Die Macht der Medien" und „All I ever need")! Tja, aber so ist das mit mir *g*.   
Naja, ich hoffe die Pairings sind mal nicht ganz so normal. Aber ich hab echt genug von immer Harry/Hermine (*kotz*) oder Draco/Hermine (*grusel*) Hier gibt es vielleicht nicht ganz neue Pairings, aber vielleicht macht euch die Story ja doch Spaß.... 

Summary: Wer von diesem Trankt trinkt, wird von seinen Feinden geliebt...aber etwas ging schief...Slash (Harry x ???) 

Pairing: Harry/??? 

Rating: PG -13, später R (genauer ab Kap 2 *g*) 

Warnings: Tja, hier gibt nur zu sagen: Slash, Slash, Slash! Homophe bitte abhauen! 

> 1. Ein ganz besonderer Liebestrank 

Mitten in der Nach war es endlich soweit: Harry hatte den Trank endlich fertiggebraut und er sah sogar genauso aus, wie er beschrieben worden war. Bei seinen Leistungen in Zaubertränke kam das nicht allzu oft vor. 

Wer von diesem Trankt trinkt, wird von seinen Feinden geliebt...stand in dem Buch...es war das gewesen, was er gebraucht hatte. 

Im Buch gab es zwei Versionen des Tranks. Für das jeweils andere Geschlecht. Harry hatte sich nicht ohne Grund für die Version entschieden, die auf männliche Wesen wirkte.  
Er, Harry Potter, liebte niemand geringeren als Draco Malfoy. Und das von ganzem Herzen und bedingungslos. Seit er das realisiert hatte, war er noch gemeiner zu dem Blonden. Ihre Streitereien erreichten immer größere Dimensionen.  
Das war auch der Grund, weswegen sie am nächsten Nachmittag schon wieder bei Prof. McGonagall nachsitzen mussten. Wegen einer Kleinigkeit hatten sie sich die übelsten Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt. Und genau in dieser Zeit würde Harry den Trank einnehmen. Wenn er und Draco sinnlose Sätze schreiben mussten.  
Der Trank war das letzte Mittel, wenn er nicht funktionierte, dann funktionierte nichts! 

>

Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages saßen die beiden Streithähne also in ihren Bänken und schrieben unter der Aufsicht von Prof. McGonagall eine Rolle Pergament mit: „Ich verfluche meine Mitschüler nicht"   
Kurz vorher hatte Harry den grünen Trank geschluckt und wartete nun darauf, dass er Wirkung zeigte, was bisher noch nicht der Fall gewesen war.  
Als Malfoy und er die Strafaufgabe beendet hatten verließen sie den Klassenraum und gingen wieder ihrer Wege.  
Es war zwar schon Zeit zum Abendessen, aber nach der herben Enttäuschung des Liebestranks, beschloss er schon in den Schlafsaal zu gehen, wo es nicht lange dauerte, bis er dort eingeschlafen war. 

>

„Sieht er nicht einfach zum Knuddeln aus?" weckte ihn eine Stimme. Erst nach ein paar Momenten erkannte er, dass es Dean gewesen war.  
„Ja, das finde ich auch." Ron klang irgendwie ... verträumt.  
Endlich schlug Harry die Augen auf und entdeckte 3 Augenpaare, die jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgten. Dean, Seamus und Ron lächelten ihn strahlend an.  
„Wir haben dir was zu Essen besorgt. Wir dachten uns schon, dass du lieber hier bleiben wollen würdest." sagte Ron und hielt Harry ein Tablett hin. „Ich hoffe, wir haben das Richtige ausgesucht."  
„Und wenn nicht, dann hol ich noch was anderes." fiel Seamus dem Rothaarigen ins Wort.  
„O-ok, aber das war doch nicht nötig." stammelte Harry verdutzt.  
„Für dich ist uns doch nichts zu schade, Harry:" erklärte Dean.  
„Genau." Das war wieder Seamus.  
Langsam wurde es Harry unheimlich. Hatte das etwas mit diesem Trank zu tun? Aber er hatte doch alles richtig gemacht. Und schließlich waren die drei Jungs seine Freunde.  
„Leute, ich muss noch einmal kurz in die Bibliothek." sagte Harry entschuldigend.  
„Da fällt mir ein, ich muss noch ein Buch zurückgeben." meinte Ron plötzlich.  
„Ich auch." Dean.  
„Ich auch." Seamus.  
„Wir kommen mit!" sagten sie schließlich im Chor.  
_ Na das kann ja heiter werden! _Harry verdrehte die Augen 

>

Endlich hatte Harry das Buch wiedergefunden. Er hatte das Rezept vorher nur schnell auf einen Zettel abgeschrieben, vielleicht hatte er etwas übersehen?  
_ Wenn ihnen nicht innerhalb von einer Stunde einer ihrer Feinde begegnet, wirkt das Mittel auf ihre Freunde..._  
Harry schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. Wie hatte er das nur übersehen können. „Ich bin so blöd!"  
„Späte Erkenntnis, Potter. Aber: Selbsterkenntnis ist bekanntlich der beste Weg zu Besserung." hörte er eine hämische Stimme hinter sich. Malfoy.  
Aber halt! Er hatte doch alle Bedingungen erfüllt! Er hatte innerhalb von einer Stunde Draco getroffen. Die einzige Möglichkeit war jetzt noch, dass Draco ihn nicht hasste...  
_ Na klasse, das soll auch ein Mensch ahnen! Jetzt stehen also meine drei besten Freunde auf mich! Perfekt!_  
„Harry, bist du soweit, die Bibliothek wird gleich abgeschlossen..."  
„Ich komme."  
„Man sieht sich Potter." Draco verließ den Raum hoch erhobenen Hauptes.  
Auch Harry und sein neuer männlicher Harem machten sich bald danach auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm, wo Harry angesichts der heutigen Ereignisse einschlief, als sein Kopf das Kissen gerade erst berührt hatte. 

> Jetzt wärs an der Zeit für ein Review, meint ihr nicht auch? Sagt mir doch bescheid, ob ihr mehr wollt.... 

Ivine 


	2. Like A Wet Dream

**HARRYS HAREM**

Tja, jetzt gehts zur Sache *g*...Disclaimer findet ihr beim 1sten Kapitel...

**> 2. Like A Wet Dream **

Zum Glück war heute Wochenende. Endlich ausschlafen. Und trotzdem wachte Harry früher als sonst auf. Warum? Wiedermal war aufgeregtes Tuscheln um ihn herum. Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich auf.  
„Jetzt hast du ihn aufgeweckte, Ron!" meckerte Seamus.  
„Gar nicht wahr." maulte der Rothaarige.  
„Warum könnt ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe schlafen lassen?" gähnte Harry und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
Die drei Jungen beobachteten ihn verzückt.  
Harry stand auf und fing an sich den Pyjama auszuziehen. Gierig starrten Ron, Dean und Seamus auf die einzigen Stellen seines Körpers, die noch bedeckt waren. Ein Glück, dass Neville zur Zeit auf der Krankenstation lag. noch ein solcher Verehrer hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.  
„Ich geh jetzt jedenfalls duschen." erklärte Harry resolut und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Fast rechnete er damit, dass einer der Jungs - oder alle - ihm unter irgendeinem fadenscheinigen Vorwand folgte, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Zum Glück.  


>

Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ der Gryffindor das warme Wasser über seinen nackten Körper laufen. Herrlich entspannend. Er verteilte ein wenig Duschgel auf seinen Händen und ließ sie über seinen Bauch wandern. Harry stellte sich vor, dass es Dracos Hände wären. Allein die Vorstellung brachte ihn zum Schwitzen.   
Als nun ein paar Lippen seine Vorstellung unterstützten, die seinen Nacken küssten, ließ er das gern zu. Die Lippen wanderten immer weiter Harrys Rücken hinunter, brachten den Schwarzhaarigen zum Seufzen. Der Andere schien wieder aufzustehen und drehte Harry leicht an der Schulter. Sie mussten sich nun genau gegenüber stehen. Hungrig legte sich der andere Mund auf seinen. Erst jetzt öffnete er seine Augen und blickte geradewegs in die blauen seines besten Freundes Ron. Vorsichtig tastete sich eine warme Zunge in Harrys Mund, legten sich die vertrauten Hände auf seinen Hintern und zogen so den Gryffindor ganz nahe an den anderen Körper.  
Rons Küsse flossen dahin wie ein plätschernder Bach. Harry ließ sich einfach treiben.   
Eine Ewigkeit später, so schien es den beiden zumindest, streichelten auch die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen über Rons Rücken. Harry zog den Freund nahe an sich, schmiegte sich fest an den warmen Körper, spürte die Härte des anderen, die gegen seine drückte.  
„Mmmh..Harry..." seufzte der Rothaarige. Er drängte den anderen an die feuchte, geflieste Wand. Er fing an Harrys Brust zu küssen, reizte mit Zunge und Zähnen die zarten Brustwarzen.  
„Hör bloß nicht auf..." drang Harrys Stimme, fast wie ein Windhauch an Rons Ohr. Die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen vergruben sich in seinem roten Haar. Mit leichtem Druck zwang er den Rothaarigen in die Knie.  
Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entfuhr Harry, als Rons Lippen die Spitze seiner harten Männlichkeit berührten und sich langsam öffneten, um sie ganz in die weiche Mundhöhle aufzunehmen. Immer schneller und schneller, senkte sich der rote Haarschopf auf sein Glied, bis Harry sich in seinen Haaren festkrallte und sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen in den Mund seines Freunds ergoss.  
Immer noch schnell atmend ließ sich der Schwarzhaarige an der feuchten Wand herunterrutschen, so dass er seinem Freund nun gegenüber saß und verschloss dessen Mund mit seinem eigenem. Sanft strich Harry durch das rote Haar, über die erhitzten Wangen, während seine andere Hand in Rons Schoß wanderte. Wohlig seufzend schob dieser seinen Unterkörper der streichelnden Hand entgegen. Er saugte sich an Harrys Halsansatz fest, seine Hände krallten sich in dessen Rücken.  
Als Ron schließlich den Höhepunkt erreichte, verschmolzen sie noch einmal in einem innigen Kuss. Und so schnell und unbemerkt wie er gekommen war, verschwand Ron auch wieder. Harry war verwirrt. Was das nun ein Traum oder die Wirklichkeit gewesen?   


> Review? Bitte, Bitte!!!  
Ivine 

** > Werbung!! Lest doch auch meine anderen Stories!  
+ Die Macht der Medien (12 Kapitel tbc./ Humor/Romance + Harry x Draco)  
+ Girl (17 Kapitel finished/ Romance + Harry x Draco)   
+ All I Ever need (3 Kapitel tbc. updatet!!/ Drama/Romance + Harry x Draco; unabhängige Fortsetzung zu 'Girl') **


	3. Enthüllungen

**HARRYS HAREM**

Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner lieben großer Schwester Etcetera! Vielen Dank fürs die guten Tipps und das Beta-Lesen!!

**3. Enthüllungen**

_Scheiße, schieße, scheiße! Warum hab ich das gemacht? Warum hab ich das nur zugelassen?_ Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. _Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein!_ Er saß in einem weinroten Plüschsessel im Gemeinschaftsraum in einer verlassenen Ecke. Nur dumpf drangen die Schreie und das Lachen der unteren Klassen zu ihm heran. Wo die anderen waren interessierte ihn nicht. Harry war verwirrt. _Warum hab ich mich bloß von Ron verführen lassen? Ich wusste doch, dass er unter dem Bann dieses Zaubertranks stand._ Der Zaubertrank. Es musste doch irgendein Gegenmittel geben, koste es, was es wolle! 

Hi Harry! Dean._ Nicht schon wieder!_ Ein paar Hände fingen an seinen Nacken zu massieren. Wie gehts?  
Harry schloss die Augen. Danke Dean, mir gehts ganz gut. Harry schloss die Augen und seufzte wohlig. _Aber andererseits sind solche Verehrer gar nicht sooooo schlecht..der Gegenzauber kann auch warten._ Mmh...wo hast du das so gut gelernt? Der Gryffindor lehnt sich gegen die massierenden Hände.  
Das ist doch unwichtig, Darling. hauchte der andere in sein Ohr und begann federleichte Küsse in Harrys Nacken zu verteilen.  
Deans Arme legten sich um seine Taille. Die Berührungen verfehlten keineswegs ihre Wirkung, Harry wurde es heiß. Sehr heiß.   
_Nein Harry, nicht schon wieder! Du liebst doch Draco! _rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung  
. Dean, nicht, du weißt doch nicht, was du tust. sagte das Schwarzhaarige schließlich keuchend.  
Oh doch, das weiß ich sehr genau. erwiderte der andere Gryffindor gelassen und zog langsam Harrys Hemd aus der Hose, schob dann seine Hände darunter.  
Mit Mühe unterdrückte Harry ein Stöhnen. Fast hätte er sich schon wieder einfach so verführen lassen, doch noch ein wenig ernüchtert von seinem vorherigen Erlebnis unter der Dusche, schob er die angenehm warmen fordernden Hände entschlossen weg, stand auf und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Immer noch aufgewühlt und erhitzt wanderte der Junge der lebt in die Bibliothek um einen Gegenzauber zu suchen. Das Buch hatte er schnell gefunden und tatsächlich existierte ein Gegenmittel! Harry war heilfroh und begann gleich zu lesen.   
Na Potter, bist du seit neuestem zum Bücherwurm mutiert? fragte eine hämische Stimme hinter ihm. Was liest du da überhaupt? Draco versuchte ihm über die Schulter zu sehen.  
Schnell knickte Harry die Seite ein und schloss das Buch.  
Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an! fauchte der Schwarzhaarige.  
Na, hat unser Golschätzchen schlecht geschlafen? Oder einfach zu lang mit Creevy gevögelt? Der Blonde grinste anzüglich.   
Wie schaffte es der Slytherin nur immer ihn zur Weißglut zu bringen, so dass er ihm am liebsten den Hals umgedreht hätte?   
Eifersüchtig, Malfoy? Du findest nur niemand, der dich will! meinte Harry nun seinerseits grinsend.  
Von wegen, jeder an dieser Schule will mich, egal ob Mädchen oder Junge! Sogar du! Früher oder später kommst du angekrochen, weil du den ewigen Blümchensex mit deinem männlichen Harem nicht mehr ertragen kannst... erklärte Draco mit fester Überzeugung.  
Davon träumst du wohl...ich kann mich vor Verehrern kaum retten! Du stehst doch auch auf mich, oder warum suchst du jede Gelegenheit um mir zu begegnen.  
Mittlerweile hatte sich eine schnatternde und kichernde Menge Schaulustiger um die beiden Streihähne gebildet.   
Dich würd ich nicht mal vögeln, wenn du ne schwarze Plastiktüte überm Kopf hättest! meinte der Blonde triumphierend.  
Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich auf dich stehe! erwiderte Harry empört. Du lebst hier in einer kleinen Malfoy-Phantasiewelt, ich an deiner Stelle würde mich nicht so aufblasen. Ich weiß nämlich aus sicherer Quelle, dass du noch Jungfrau bist!   
Ein Raunen ging durch die Schaulustigen, als Harry mit hoch erhobenem Kopf den Kreis durchschritt. Langsam löste sich die Menge auf. Er blickte auf Draco zurück, der mit geballten Fäusten und hochrotem Kopf an einen Tisch gelehnt war.  
Das wirst du bereuen, das schwör ich bei Gott! zischte er aus zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. 

Da bist du ja Harry, wir haben dich schon überall gesucht... Sein Harem. Diesmal genau zur richtigen Zeit, um Draco den Todesstoß zu versetzen.   
Hi Freunde. begrüßte er seine drei Verehrer zuckersüß und begrüßte jeden mit einem Küsschen auf die Wange. Er legte den Arm um Seamus und steuerte, nachdem Ron und Dean sich beinahe darum stritten, wer sich bei ihm einhängte, auf den Ausgang zu. Er warf noch einen letzten triumphierenden Blick zu seinem Widersacher. Kommt ihr Süßen, das Mittagessen wartet...  
Klar, er liebte den Slytherin, aber mit ihm zu Streiten und als Sieger hervorzugehen war noch immer mehr als befriedigend für ihn. _Liebe ist eben ein Kampf und ich bin der Gewinner!_

So, ich hoffe ich hab alle Draco-Fans besänftigt...für die Slash-Süchtigen gibts warscheinlich im nächsten Kapitel wieder was *g*  
Liebe Ich-les-das-zwar-aber-ein-Rewiev-schreib-ich-nicht-Leute: Ich wüsste auch gern was ihr denkt! Nieder mit den anonymen Lesern *zwinker*   
Noch vielen dank an die netten Reviewer vom letzten Mal! Ich vertraue wieder auf euch! 

~Ivine~


	4. Dracos letztes Ass

_Hey Leutz! Hoffentlich hattet ihr schöne Weihnachten. Als sozusagen nachträgliches Geschenk gibts hier auch mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Über Reviews jeder Art (außer über Flames) würde ich mich sehr freuen._

_Also viel Spaß beim weiterlesen_

**~Ivine~**

** 4. Dracos letztes Ass **

Mmmmmh...gut Seamus... Keuchend lehnte sich Harry gegen das Bücherregal. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und heiße Wellen durchliefen seinen Körper. Der Rotblonde saugte leicht an seinem Hals und streichelte mit der rechten Hand über die deutliche Wölbung in Harrys Jeans. Quälend langsam öffnete er die Knöpfe der dunkelblauen Hose und ließ seine Hand in die schwarzen Boxershorts wandern. 

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht zu laut zu werden. Sie konnten hier wirklich jeden Moment erwischt werden. Die Bibliothek war wirklich nicht der richtige Ort, um verführt zu werden. Die ledernden Buchrücken drückten und er hatte ständig das Gefühl, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Es wäre wirklich zu peinlich geworden, wenn jemand sie hier gesehen hätte, wenn jemand gesehen hätte, was Seamus da zwischen seinen Beinen tat. Und er machte seine Sache wirklich gut...Das hätte Harry dem schüchternen rotblonden Jungen gar nicht zugetraut. 

Mit einem letzten erstickten Seufzen kam Harry in Seamus Mund, der sich dann gleich zurückzog und ihm die Hose wieder zuknöpfte. Bis nachher. flüsterte er lächelnd, drückte ihm noch einen weichen Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand dann. 

Mit zitternden Händen fuhr Harry sich durch die schwarzen Haare und strich seine Robe glatt. Dann hastete er zu dem Regal, an das er eigentlich ursprünglich gehen wollte, um dort nun endlich den Gegenzauber für seinen missglückten Trank zu finden.Zum Glück hatte er sich das letzte Mal endlich aufgeschrieben, wo er das Buch suchen musste. Er huschte mit den Augen über die verschiedenen Buchrücken und suchte nach dem richtigen Titel. Doch das Buch war verschwunden! Auch nach dreimaligem Absuchen des Regals von oben bis unten, fand sich keine Spur. 

Gib dir keine Mühe, Potter. Du wirst es nicht finden. Draco Malfoy. So schön es auch war ihn zu sehen, so viele Schmetterlinge sich auch diesmal wieder in seinem Bauch befanden, Harry war wirklich sehr sehr schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen. Die Wut ihres letzten Streits loderte wieder in ihm auf und verkohlte die bunten federleichten Schmetterlinge binnen Sekunden. 

Was willst du, Frettchen? fuhr er den Blonden an und schlug mit der Faust auf einen nahegelegenen Tisch. Ein kurzer Schmerz fuhr durch seine Hand, doch der Schwarzhaarige achtete nicht darauf. 

Wie nett von dir, dass du die richtige Seite eingemerkt hattest, das war sehr umsichtig von dir... erklärte Malfoy ruhig und ein amüsiertes Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als Harry nach Luft schnappte. 

Gib es mir. Sofort! schrie Harry ihn an und packte den Blonden am Kragen. 

Darf ich fragen , welchen deiner vielen Feinde du für dich gewinnen wolltest. Auch in der nicht sehr angenehmen Lage, in der er sich befand, blieb der Slytherin betont lässig. Snape vielleicht? Oder doch nicht etwa mich? Er zog die Augenbrauen fragend hoch. 

Das hättest du wohl gern, du verdammter Mistkerl! Harry schüttelte den Blonden wütend. Gib es mir endlich. zischte er. 

Nun ja, es scheint nicht besonders gut funktioniert zu haben, oder? fuhr Malfoy unbeeindruckt fort. 

Halt. Die. Klappe. keuchte Harry, nun vor Wut zitternd und schubste den Slytherin kräftig an das nächste Bücherregal. 

Malfoy verzog keine Miene. Lern dich besser zu beherrschen, Mann. SO bekommst du jedenfalls nicht, was du willst, das kann ich dir prophezeien. 

Woher willst du wissen, was ich will? platzte der Schwarzhaarige heraus. 

Ich weiß es eben. erklärte Malfoy gelassen und wandte sich zum Gehen. Ach Potter? Er drehte sich nocheinmal zu dem anderen Jungen um. Du sahst echt scharf aus, als du gekommen bist..... Dann verschwand er hinter der nächsten Ecke. 

Harry fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare und seufzte. Malfoy hatte ihn nicht nur beim Sex beobachtet. Nein, zu allem Übel hatte er auch noch das verdammte Buch. Und bevor er das nicht zurückgegeben hatte, würde ihm sein Harem noch eine Weile erhalten bleiben. 

+++ 

Deprimiert kehrte Harry in den Gryffindorturm zurück und ging in ihren Schlafsaal. Zu seinem Erstaunen hatte sich schon seit zwei geschlagenen Stunden keiner seiner Verehrer sehen lassen und er hatte es sich auf dem Bett bequem gemacht. Auf dem Bauch liegend blätterte er in einem bereits zerkntterten Heft über neue Quiddichtaktiken, vielleicht würde ihn das ein wenig von seinem Schlamassel ablenken. Als er das Heft gerade zur Seite legen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür. Es war Dean. 

Hey, Harry! 

antwortete er leise und setzte sich auf. 

Bist du irgendwie sauer auf uns? Du hast mit keinem von uns auch nur ein Wort gewechselt. Dean blickte ihn aus seinen braunen Augen besorgt an. 

Der Schwarzhaarige klopfte auf den freien Platz neben sich. Setz dich. 

Der Kleinere ließ sich vorsichtig neben Harry auf dem Bett nieder. 

Ich bin doch nicht sauer auf euch. fing er an. er zögerte. Ich hab nur ein wenig Ärger mit Malfoy, das ist alles... Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte der Junge der lebt angefangen mit den hellbraunen Haaren in Deans Nacken zu spielen. 

Du hättest uns das doch sagen können. Malfoy kann doch nichts gegen uns vier zusammen ausrichten...Er hat dir aber nichts getan oder? Dean lehnte seinen Kopf vorsichtig an Harrys Schulter. 

Nein, keine Angst, unsere Gefechte beschränken sich doch meistens nur auf Worte. beruhigte der Schwarzhaarige den anderen Jungen. 

Dann ist ja gut. murmelte Dean, bevor er ihm einen leichte, zarten Kuss auf den Hals gab. Lass uns zu den anderen gehen. meinte er jetzt. Sie werden uns schon vermissen. 

Du hast recht...ich komm gleich nach. Harry blieb lächelnd zurück. Dean war irgendwie anders geworden. Erst gestern hatte er ihm noch ein eindeutiges Angebot gemacht, aber heute war er anders. Zärtlicher. Vielleicht wurde der Zauber auch von Tag zu Tag schwächer....? Warum denkst du eigentlich so viel über Dean nach? fragte er sich. Schließlich liebst du Draco. Oder? Langsam war er sich seiner Sache nicht mehr ganz sicher. Vielleicht liebte er auch Ron? Oder Seamus? 

Scheiß Zaubertrank! murmelte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor missmutig und stand auf. Das würde die Sache irgendwie auch nicht einfacher machen.... 


	5. Ready to Rumble

_Wiedermal hab ich euch ewig warten lassen, und das tut mir auch leid, aber dafür bekommt ihr endlich unser Traumpairing (Tja, wer wohl....), aber wartet mal ab, wie sich die Geschichte noch entwickelt. _

_Rating in diesem Kapitel: eindeutig NC-17_

_so und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel und am Ende das Review nicht vergessen, ja?_

_Ivine_

** 5. Ready to Rumble **

Harry blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten, bis Malfoy das Buch zurückgab. Irgenwann musste er es schließlich zurückgeben...Natürlich war ihm klar, dass der Blonde das nur tat, um ihn zu ärgern, warum sonst, immerhin hatte er behauptet der Slytherin wäre noch Jungfrau. Wahrscheinlich wäre er auch ausgeflippt. Aber unter diesen Umständen, war die Reaktion des Blonden einfach unverzeihlich. Es hatte früher schon gereicht, wenn Colin Creevy die ganze Zeit an ihm drangehangen war, aber dass jetzt gleich drei andere - und wesentlich aufdringlichere - Verehrer hinzugekommen waren, nagte an seinen Nerven. Harry hatte praktisch keine ruhige Minute mehr. Es konnte sich zudem auch nirgends mehr alleine hinwagen, da ständig einer seines Harems auftauchte und ihn total..aus der Fassung brachte. Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass er sich so gehen lassen würde, vor allem, weil er doch wusste, dass keiner von ihnen das aus freiem Willen tat. Vor allem bei Ron, nagte das schlechte Gewissen. Hinzu kam, dass jeder der drei wohl dachte, genau er wäre fest mit Harry zusammen. 

Plötzlich schreckte eine ihm unbekannte Eule den Schwarzhaarigen aus seinen Gedanken. Was die hier wohl wollte. Er entdeckte einen kleinen Zettel am Bein der Eule und machte ihn ab. Neugierig entfernte er die an ihn adressierte Notiz und öffnete die kleine Papierrolle: 

_Wenn du das Buch willst, dann komm heute um 20 Uhr in die Kerker,_

_ich werde auf dich warten._

_Gez. Draco Malfoy._

+++ 

Hey, du bist ja pünktlich, Potter. Eine Seltenheit. meinte Draco spöttisch, als Harry am selben Abend unten in den Kerkern ankam. 

Ich bin hier, also gib mir das Buch, damit ich wieder verschwinden kann.... sagte der Schwarzhaarige genervt. 

Halt, nur damit wir uns verstehen: _Ich _bestimme hier die Regeln, du bist nicht in der Position irgendwelche Ansprüche zu stellen, klar? schnauzte Malfoy und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einem bösartigen Lächeln. Du hast mir meinen gesamten Ruf versaut und mich vor der halben Schule lächerlich gemacht! Dank dir glaubt nun jeder, ich hätte meine Jungfräulichkeit noch nicht verloren....und wer ist deine sichere Quelle? Schließlich hab ich das niemandem auf die Nase gebunden... Draco schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. 

Ich würde sagen meine wichtigste Quelle, war meine Intuition, ich hab wohl ins Schwarze getroffen.. Harry grinste. Er liebte es einfach sich mit Draco zu streiten, aber noch besser war es, wenn er gewann. 

Der Slytherin verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und drängte ihn gegen eine Wand. 

Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Potter! zischte Draco an seinem Ohr. Und ich weiß auch schon wie... 

Ach ja? keuchte Harry, dessen Sinne aufgrund der unerwarteten Nähe des blonden Slytherins vollkommen verrückt spielten. Hitze stieg in seine Wangen. Hier im Kerker war es doch im Normalfall eiskalt. 

Ganz einfach, ich werde mir deine Jungfräulichkeit holen... 

Dracos Mund an seinem Ohr trieb den Schwarzhaarigen fast in den Wahnsinn. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass der andere eine solche Wirkung auf ihn haben würde. Trotzdem lachte er auf. 

Im Gegensatz zu dir, bin ich keine Jungfrau mehr.. 

Das vielleicht nicht, aber ich würde sagen, dass dies deine Premiere in Sachen Passivität wird... 

Kaum hatte der Blonde ausgesprochen fühlte Harry die Lippen des anderen auf seinen. Eine hungrige Zunge teilte seine Lippen...Ungeduldig rupfte Draco an Harrys Robe, bis er schließlich aufgab und den Stoff kurzerhand zerriss. Auch seinem Hemd ging es nicht anders. Dracos Hände waren überall. 

Harry konnte ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Wie entfesselt ließ er nun seine Hände über den anderen Körper wandern. Er war geschickter als der Blonde und schon wenig später stand auch Draco mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm. 

Ich wusste, dass ich es war... meinte Draco keuchend und sah Harry triumphierend an. Du wolltest mich schon die ganze Zeit.... Harry blickte verlegen zurück. Für ein paar Momente herrschte Stille. 

Dann drängte Draco den Schwarzhaarigen gegen eines der Schreibpulte und zwang ihn sich hinzulegen. Er verband ihre Münder mit einem weiteren hungrigen Kuss und ließ gleichzeitig seine Hand zu der mittlerweile sichtbaren Beule in Harrys Hose wandern. 

Wellen der Lust durchströmten Harrys ganzen Körper. Der Blonde strich mit einem teuflischen Grinsen über die Erregung des anderen. Er genoss es den anderen vor Lust zittern und sich unter seiner Berührung winden zu sehen. 

Harry hatte seine Stimme nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, auch der Rest seines Körpers schien ihm nicht mehr zu gehorchen. Die pochende Hitze in seiner Körpermitte hatte die Kontrolle übernommen, alles was er noch wollte war Erlösung. Er war dem Ziel seiner Träume so nah wie noch nie..... Bitte...aah...ich brauche dich...gleich... Die Worte waren seinem Mund zu schnell entschlüpft, als das Harry es verhindern konnte. Er konnte den Triumph in Dracos Blick sehen, aber es war ihm egal, für dieses Mal hatte der Blonde eben gewonnen. 

Wie du willst, Potter... 

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte nur hören, wie Draco sich nun vollständig auszog und sich schließlich an seiner eigenen Hose zu schaffen machte. Er keuchte auf, als er spürte, dass der Blonde seine Beine langsam spreizte. 

Das könnte jetzt etwas weh tun, versuch einfach dich zu entspannen... flüsterte der Slytherin mit rauher Stimme, während er etwas Gleitmittel auf seiner Hand verteilte.. 

Harry stöhnte auf vor Schmerz, als Dracos Finger in ihn eindrang. Etwas weh?! Ich glaub du hast sie nicht mehr alle! Er hatte die Augen aufgerissen. 

Stell dich nicht so an....bereit für den nächsten Schritt? fragte der Blonde. 

Harry nickte tapfer. Er gewöhnte sich langsam an den Schmerz und als der zweite Finger hinzu kam, war es schon nicht mehr so schlimm. Er spürte die vorsichtigen Bewegungen von Dracos Fingern. Langsam wurde der Schmerz von etwas anderem überdeckt....Lust... 

Das gefällt dir, was? Draco klang amüsiert. Aber warte ab, was noch kommt... Er entzog die feuchten Finger aus Harrys Öffnung. Behutsam platzierte er sich zwischen Harrys Beinen und lächelte dem Schwarzhaarigen nocheinmal aufmunternd zu, bevor er langsam und Stück für Stück eindrang. 

keuchte der Gryffindor. 

Alles in Ordnung? 

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte heftig. 

Das wiederum war ein Wunsch, den Draco dem anderen kaum abschlagen konnte, schließlich flehte auch sein Körper nach Erlösung...... 


	6. Game Over You lose!

Hi ihr Lieben,

erstmalvielen vielen Dank für eure netten Reviews. Es tut mir auch unendlich leid zu sagen, dass dieses Kapitel wiedermal so kurz, viel zu kurz, geworden ist. Bitte verzeiht mir, die nächsten werden hoffentlich wieder länger. 

Tja, Langsam aber sicher habe ich das Gefühl, dass diese Story schon dem Ende zu geht. Und das mit großen Schritten...

Deshalb hab ich mir noch was ausgedacht:

Das nächste Kapitel ist ein WUNSCHKAPITEL! 

Wie es funktioniert: Ihr mailt (**elvishlady86@yahoo.de**) oder reviewt mir euren speziellen Slash-Wünsche, daraus suche ich dann den **besten, ausgefallensten und verrücktesten** Vorschlag aus und mach n Kapitel draus. Wer weiß...vielleicht kombiniere ich auch mehrere Ideen... 

Bedingungen: Die Leutz aus Harrys Harem (also Ron, Seamus und Dean) sollten vorkommen, erlaubt ist eigentlich alles. Leider kann ich Draco in den Vorschlägen nicht berücksichtigen, warum werdet ihr sicher gleich lesen.... 

Also viel Spaß 

~Ivine~ 

(Langsam wird das Vorwort länger, als das Kpitel, ^^) 

** 6. Game Over - You Lose !**

Harry öffnete die Augen und bemerkte als erstes, dass er allein war. Neben seiner Kleidung, oder was davon noch übrig war, lag das Zaubertränkebuch. Keine Spur von Draco, nicht einmal eine Nachricht. Er schluckte hart. War das etwa alles? War er Draco so wenig wert? Der Schwarzhaarige stand auf und streifte sich seine Kleidung wieder über. Gut, dass es Wochenende war, sonst hätte ihn womöglich jemand so gesehen. Aber um diese Zeit schliefen wohl die meisten noch. Harry fühlte sich irgendwie leer. Eigentlich hätte er doch glücklich sein müssen, er hatte mit Draco geschlafen, das war es doch, was er gewollt hatte, oder? 

Seufzend nahm er das Buch und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm. 

Schon eine halbe Stunde später machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade, wo er sich die noch fehlenden Zutaten für den Gegentrank besorgte. Es dauerte nicht so lange den Trank herzustellen, Harry hoffte nur, dass der Trank diesmal die gewünschte Wirkung auf seine Freunde hatte. Er füllte den Trank ab und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er seinen Harem auch gleich auffand. 

Hey Jungs, könntet ihr vielleicht mit in unseren Schlafsaal kommen? Ich muss euch was wichtiges sagen. erklärte er ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren und ging die Treppe nach oben. Verwirrt folgten Ron, Seamus und Dean ihm. 

Also, was gibt's? fragte Ron lächelnd. Was ist so wichtig? 

Harry druckste herum. Ihm war übel, was würden sie sagen? Nervös blickte er auf seine Schuhspitzen. Schweren Herzens zog er den Flacon mit dem Zaubertrank aus der Tasche und entkorkte ihn. 

Würde bitte jeder von euch einen Schluck davon nehmen? Ich schätze, dann werdet ihr verstehen. Ich möchte euch nur sagen, dass mir alles furchtbar leid tut, ich hätte es euch schon viel früher sagen sollen....aber trinkt erstmal. Harry reichte Ron als erstem die Flasche. Dieser hob sie sich an die Lippen und nahm einen Schluck. Er verzog das Gesicht. 

Schmeckt ja fürchterlich...aber was soll das bringen? der Rothaarige sah ihn fragend an. 

Warte ab. 

Die Flasche wurde weitergereicht und nachdem alle einen Schluck des Gegenmittels getrunken hatten, wartete Harry darauf, dass die Wirkung einsetzte. Nach etwa zehn Minuten, in denen er seine Freunde schweigend betrachtete, konnte er etwas entdecken. 

Der verklärte Schleier, der in ihren Augen gewesen war, wann auch immer sie ihn anblickten, verschwand allmählich und wich einem Ausdruck des Erstaunens. 

Ron fasste sich als Erster: Oh. Mein. Gott. Ich hab mit Harry.....ughm... Er wurde kreidebleich. Ich glaub ich muss kotzen... Der Rothaarige presste sich eine Hand vor den Mund und rannte aus dem Zimmer. 

Ich auch! Seamus folgte ihm auf dem Fuß. 

Nur Dean blickte ihn weiterhin schweigend an. Seine braunen Augen wirkten irgendwie traurig. 

Warum, Harry? fragte er leise. Du hast das doch echt nicht nötig..... Der Kleinere erhob sich langsam und schritt auf die Tür zu. 

Bitte, es war ein Unfall! Das wollte ich wirklich nicht! rief Harry. Doch Dean drehte sich nicht mehr um. 

+++ 

Eine Woche war seitdem vergangen. Harry wanderte allein durch die Gänge der Schule. Seine Freunde hatten seitdem nicht mehr Worte als nötig mit ihm gewechselt. Und wann immer er Dean begegnete, verfolgten ihn die traurigen Augen, die ihm einen Stich ins Herz versetzten. 

Na Potter, hat dich dein Harem verlassen? hörte er eine gehässige Stimme hinter sich. Malfoy. 

Was willst du noch? Du bist doch an allem Schuld! schrie Harry und ohne weiter zu überlegen stürzte er sich auf den blonden Slytherin und riss ihn mit sich zu Boden. Er schlug blindlings zu. Immer wieder ließ er seine Fäuste auf den Körper des anderen niederprasseln, immer mit aller Kraft. Es kümmerte ihn kein Stück, dass er den anderen verletzte, schließlich hatte er nur wegen ihm seine Freunde hintergangen. Malfoy hatte ihn einfach liegengelassen, dabei hatte er doch geglaubt, dass er das einzig Erstrebenswerte wäre.... 

Doch plötzlich wurde er brutal an den Armen gepackt und hochgehoben. Crabbe und Goyle zerrten ihn von Malfoy herunter und hielten ihn fest. Derweil hatte sich der Slytherin wieder aufgerichtet und blickte ihn hasserfüllt an. Eine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und ein kleines Rinnsal von Blut lief sein Kinn hinunter. 

Du hast nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich auch nur das Geringste für dich empfinde, oder? fragte er kalt. 

Harry spürte, wie ihm langsam aber sicher Tränen in die Augen stiegen. 

Och, das hast du wirklich? Draco bedachte ihn mit einem falschen Lächeln. Aber tut mir leid, ich bin keine Schwuchtel, Potter! 

Ein Schlag traf ihn unerwartet in die Magengegend. Der Schmerz ließ Harry nach Luft schnappen. Er spürte nur noch, wie der eiserne Griff um seine Arme gelöst wurde und er sank keuchend zu Boden. 

Denk nicht dran, dich mir jemals wieder näher als auf drei Meter zu nähern, Homo! 

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er, hemmungslos schluchzend, auf dem kalten Steinboden gelegen hatte, aber es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Wenn er in diesem Moment gestorben wäre, hätte er nichts dagegen gehabt. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte alles verloren. Seine Freunde würden ihm nie verzeihen. Und es tat so weh zu wissen, dass Draco ihn nur benutzt hatte, dass gerade die Person für die er alles in Kauf genommen hätte, seine Gefühle mit Füßen getreten hatte. 

Harry hatte gerade die Menschen verletzt, die er am meisten im Leben brauchte, die seine Liebe viel mehr verdient hatten, als Malfoy. Er hatte alles aufgegeben für eine verdammte Nacht mit Malfoy. 

Für ihn war es nur ein Spiel gewesen. Und in diesem Moment war klar, dass der Einsatz sein Herz gewesen war. Und er hatte das Spiel verloren. 

+++ 

Kleine Werbung: 

Lest doch auch meine Story Das magische Dreieck, die ist ein bißchen ernster, aber ich würd mich total freuen, wenn wir uns da wiederlesen ^^

So und jetzt noch n Review, dann ist eure Pflicht getan! 


	7. Speak to me

Hey leutz! Ich schäme mich, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber es hat wirklich ein wenig gedauert mir was aus den Fingern zu saugen. Da nur ein Vorschlag zum Wunschkapitel kam, fiel es mir nicht schwer mich zu entscheiden...^^ aber ich hatte übrigens selbst schon daran gedacht und deshalb die Neville/Ron Handlung auf das nächste Kapitel ausgeweitet. 

Bekanntmachung: Das ist jetzt die letzte Möglichkeit für irgendwelche Vorschläge, wenn nichts mehr kommt, dann ist das nächste Kapitel auch das letzte Kapitel (außer mir fällt selbst noch was ein ^^) 

Also, jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen! 

~Ivine~ 

** 7. Speak to me **

Das Erste, was Dean, Seamus und Ron an diesem Tag von Harry hörten war, dass er leicht verletzt un unterkühlt in einem der Gänge gefunden worden war. Hermine und Neville waren die Boten dieser beunruhigenden Nachricht. 

Und? Was sagt ihr dazu? sagte Neville mit ernster Miene und blickte die drei Gryffindors durchdringend an, als könne er bis tief in ihre Herzen sehen und dort den Grund für ihr seltsames Verhalten ergründen. 

Solltet ihr ihn nicht wenigstens besuchen? fragte Hermine, die Hände energisch in die Hüften gestemmt, eindringlich. Was ist eigentlich mit euch los, Jungs? Wochenlang seid ihr gar nicht von ihm wegzubekommen und jetzt redet ihr kein Wort mit ihm! Es war einer der seltenen Momente, in denen selbst Hermine nicht mehr ruhig bleiben konnte. Es hatte ja schon öfter Streit gegeben, aber es hatte sich doch immer alles geklärt, doch sie konnte diesmal nicht einmal sagen, worum es in dieser Auseinandersetzung ging. Harry und seine Freunde hatten schließlich in letzter Zeit immer ohne sie irgendwo rumgehangen. Manchmal hatte sie die vier nur in den Unterrichtsstunden gesehen und beim Essen. Sie wusste sich langsam keinen Rat mehr. 

Das geht nur Harry und uns was an, Herm. meinte Ron schließlich ruhig. 

Nein, verdammt noch mal! Wenn Harry tränenüberströmt und total mit den Nerven fertig im Krankenflügel liegt und mir nichts erzählen will, dann geht mich das schon etwas an. Und wenn sich meine besten Freunde aufführen wie kleine Kinder, denen man den Lolli weggenommen hat, dann geht mich das ebenfalls was an, klar! rief Hermine plötzlich außer sich und die anderen sahen sie entgeistert an. 

Hermine, bitte misch dich da nicht ein, du verstehst nicht.... fing Ron an. 

Dann erklär es mir bitte! 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort und ohne die strafenden Blicke des braunhaarigen Mädchens zu beachten stand Ron langsam auf und verließ die kleine Sitzgruppe. Er ging auf direktem Weg zum Bad. 

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann hatte er sich natürlich erschrocken, als er das mit Harry gehört hatte und er machte sich auch Sorgen, immerhin war er doch sein bester Freund....aber er konnte ihm das doch nicht einfach so verzeihen, oder? 

Mit einem Mal überkam ihn ein Gefühl der Übelkeit, so dass er sich schwankend an einem Waschbecken festhalten musste. Harry war von einem Mistkerl angegriffen worden und er trug ihm noch einen bescheuerten Streich nach? Er war nicht für den Schwarzhaarigen dagewesen und das nur, weil er wie immer ein Sturkopf und nachtragend gewesen war. Harry hatte sich doch entschuldigt. Er hatte ihn bestraft mit seinem Schweigen und nicht einmal seine Erklärung angehört. Was auch immer mit ihm geschehen war, vielleicht war es ja seine Schuld....Das war es sicher nicht, was Ron gewollt hatte. Er begann lautlos zu schluchzen. Es war alles seine Schuld. Ohne dass er es bemerkte kullerten auch schon die ersten Tränen über seine Wangen. 

Er spürte warme Hände auf seinen Schultern. Ist alles in Ordnung? Es war Neville, der ihn aus seinen braunen treuen Augen anblickte. 

Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung! schniefte Ron. Es ist alles meine Schuld! Klar, Harry hat Mist gebaut, aber ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert. 

Jetzt beruhig dich erstmal. meinte der andere Junge sanft. 

Eigenartig, wie sich Neville seit dem letzten Jahr verändert hatte...aus dem kleinen tolpatschigen Jungen, dem einfach nichts gelang, war ein ernsthafter und auch ernstzunehmender Zauberer geworden. Außerdem war er noch ein Stück gewachsen, so dass sein Babyspeck fest verschwunden war. Ron vermutete, dass er außerdem heimlich Sport trieb, um noch weiter abzunehmen. Aber eigentlich musste er das nicht, fand er, weil er Neville genau so mochte, wie er war. Er war ein bißchen wie ein Teddybär, den man einfach gern haben musste. 

Am besten gehst du einfach zu ihm und dann wird sich schon alles klären... Jetzt lächelte Neville ihm aufmunterns zu. 

Du verstehst nicht....ich kann ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen.... flüsterte Ron fast unhörbar und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Unvermutet legte Neville seine Arme um Ron und drückte ihn leicht an sich. 

Ich meine...wir haben uns gek-geküsst....wir hatten...Sex! Ron fiel es schwer zu sprechen. Und das alles wegen einem Zauber! 

Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Ron. Der Andere blickte ihn wieder ernst an. Das ist wirklich eine üble Geschichte, aber Harry ist ein seelisches Wrack, er will uns nicht sagen, was los ist. Das Einzige, was wir aus ihm herausbekommen sind Tränen.... 

Ich muss nachdenken, Neville. Das ist alles nicht so einfach. 

Ron blickte betreten zu Boden. Der andere Gryffindor hatte Recht. Ein warmes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf, als er Neville jetzt ansah. 

Du bist echt ein toller Freund... meinte er plötzlich. 

~+~+~

Harry? Wie geht es dir? Deans Stimme hörte sich irgendwie dünn an. Was wollte er nur hier? Und seit wann redete er wieder mit ihm? Er hatte Angst wieder in die traurigen Augen zu blicken. 

Mir geht es bestens. lautete die Antwort des Schwarzhaarigen. Er sah nicht auf, als Dean näher an das Krankenbett trat und sich schließlich auf die Bettkante setzte. 

Das klingt nicht sehr überzeugend, weißt du? Dean seufzte. Was ist nur passiert, wir machen uns Sorgen? 

Es ist nichts...wirklich, ich bin eben in eine Schlägerei geraten. wich Harry dem Gryffindor aus. Er wollte nicht darüber reden. Er wollte nicht einmal daran denken. 

Lüg mich nicht an! Der Braunhaarige reagierte ungewohnt heftig. Doch dann fügte er etwas sanfter hinzu: Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit mal die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Was soll das mit Malfoy? 

Nichts ist mit Malfoy! Harrys Körper zuckte bei der unerwarteten Erwähnung seines Namens zusammen. 

Harry, was soll das? Sag mir doch endlich die Wahrheit! Dieser Liebestrank, oder was das war, der war doch für Malfoy bestimmt, oder? Ist was schief gegangen? 

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte leicht und schluckte. Der Trank sollte einen Feind dazu bringen mich zu lieben...aber es hat nicht funktioniert, statt dessen wirkte er auf euch...und weil bei der Beschreibung stand, wenn ich in einer Stunde nach Einnahme keinem Feind begegne, würde er auf die Freunde wirken, da dachte ich..... Harry verstummte und spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. 

Du dachtest, Malfoy würde dich nicht hassen, sondern wäre ebenfalls in dich verliebt? fragte Dean vorsichtig und griff nach Harrys Hand, die leicht zitterte. 

Ich wollte auch gleich den Gegentrank brauen, aber Malfoy, er hat das Buch geschnappt und es mir nur wiedergegeben, wenn.... Er stockte, als die ersten Tränen sich den Weg über seine Wangen bahnten. Ich habe mit ihm geschlafen, verdammt! Das war doch das, was ich mir gewünscht hatte, aber er hat mich einfach liegengelassen...und als ich dann versucht habe mit ihm zu reden....hat er mich beschimpft und geschlagen...Ich war ein billiges Sexspielzeug für ihn. Das alles war nur wieder ein weiterer Schachzug, um mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben! Harry konnte nicht mehr, er begann hemmungslos an zu schluchzen. Ich wollte das alles nicht! rief er verzweifelt Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr mich hasst! 

Dean konnte gar nicht mit ansehen, wie sich der Junge vor ihm quälte und nahm den anderen in den Arm. 

Aber ich hasse dich doch nicht... meinte er ruhig und drückte ihn an sich. Hör doch auf zu weinen. Malfoy wird seine Lektion noch bekommen, verlass dich darauf.... 

Dean blieb noch eine Weile bei Harry, bis dieser einschlief. 

Danke Dean.. murmelte der Schwarzhaarige im Halbschlaf. Ich hab dich echt lieb. 

Ich dich auch. flüsterte der Braunhaarige und strich nocheinmal durch die Haare des schlafenden Jungen. Dann verließ er den Krankenflügel. Auf halbem Weg traf er Ron. 

Er ist gerade erst eingeschlafen, du solltest er morgen zu ihm gehen. sagte Dean leise. Aber ich kann dir schon mal erzählen, was er mir gesagt hat, Seamus sollte es auch wissen...ich verspreche dir, dann wird dir einiges klarer, das versprech ich dir.... 


	8. Das letzte Kapitel einer eigenartigen Ge...

Es ist wohl immer ein eigenartiges Gefühl, wenn eine Geschichte zu Ende geht. Ich hab mich zwischendrin echt gefragt, ob ich das Zeug nicht einfach löschen soll, aber eigentlich hat mir das Schreiben ziemlich Spaß gemacht. Ich bin mir im Klaren darüber, dass ich hiermit keine Literatur fabriziert habe, aber das sollte es auch nie werden. Ursprünglich wollte ich eigentlich nur meine Schreibblockade beenden. Naja, das ist dabei herausgekommen. 

Ich denke mal nicht, dass es eine Fortsetzung geben wird, aber wer noch mal was von mir lesen will, ist dazu natürlich gerne eingeladen. Ich würde mich freuen euch mal wieder in meinen Reviews zu sehen.

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem letzten (und irgendwie auch längsten) Kapitel

Auf Wiederlesen

Ivine

**8. Das letzte Kapitel einer eigenartigen Geschichte**

Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? rief Ron aufgebracht. Dieses verdammte Frettchen! Ich bring ihn um! 

Ich kann dich verstehen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Harry damit wirklich geholfen wäre... meinte Dean ruhig und atmete durch. Wir sollten erstmal mit Malfoy reden und dann werden wir ja sehen, was los ist. Vielleicht ist alles ganz anders, als wir denken... 

Also wirklich, was kann man denn daran falsch verstehen? Malfoy hat Harry benutzt und jetzt macht er ihn fertig. So einfach ist das. Das ist nicht mehr und nicht weniger. mischte sich nun auch Seamus ein. 

Vielleicht kann er es sich auch einfach nicht eingestehen, dass er eigentlich in Harry verliebt ist....und er braucht einfach Zeit... 

Dean, dich soll mal einer verstehen... 

Tatsächlich verstand sich Dean selbst nicht mehr wirklich...Er wusste, dass Harry Draco noch immer liebte, das konnte er ihm doch ansehen. Und er wollte, dass Harry glücklich war, auch wenn er sich damit selbst verletzen würde. Denn ihm war mehr und mehr klar geworden, dass nicht nur der Trank ihn dazu gebracht hatte, den Schwarzhaarigen anziehend zu finden, sondern, dass er sich tatsächlich in seinen Zimmergenossen verliebt hatte. Dean wusste, dass Harry nicht so für ihn empfand, aber wenigstens wollte er, dass einer von ihnen glücklich sein konnte. Und wenn er dafür mit Malfoy reden musste, dann war ihm ds auch recht. Schließlich willigten die anderen ebenfalls ein, nicht gleich auf den Slytherin loszuschlagen, sondern erstmal diplomatisch ein Gespräch zu suchen. Doch dazu musste man den Blonden ersteinmal aufspüren, doch der verbarg sich nicht schlecht vor ihren Augen. Kaum war der Unterricht zu Ende, war Malfoy auch schon verschwunden. Wie ein Fisch flutschte er ihnen immer wieder vor der Nase davon. 

Dean entschloss sich nach einem Tag des erfolgslosen Wartens in der Nähe des Slytherin-Turms zu platzieren und wie es der Zufall wollte, hatte er sogar Glück. 

Malfoy! Warte mal! Der Braunhaarige griff den anderen an seiner Robe. Ich muss mit dir reden! 

Worüber sollte ich mit dir schon reden? sagte dieser hochmütig und blickte ihn kalt an. 

Es geht um Harry. 

Warum sollte ich über dieses Flittchen reden wollen? Er gähnte. Er hat bekommen, was er verdient hat, merk dir das. Einen Malfoy reizt man nicht. 

Besonders nicht, wenn er den wunden Punkt trifft, nicht wahr? meinte Dean herausfordernd. 

Was willst du damit sagen? Draco sah ihn argwöhnisch an. 

Nämlich die wohlbehütete und gut versteckte Homosexualität. Gib es doch zu Malfoy, dir hat es mit Harry gefallen und deshalb hast du dich geschämt. Ist es nicht so? 

Du redest Schwachsinn, hat dir Potter wieder irgendeinen seiner verunglückten Zaubertränke gegeben? 

Belüg dich doch nicht auch noch selbst! Und warum musstest du Harry dann auch noch verprügeln und beschimpfen? Er ist total am Boden wegen dir! 

Was kümmert es mich, wenn Potter am Boden ist? Draco schnaubte verächtlich. 

Entschuldige dich wenigstens bei ihm... bat Dean eindringlich. 

Warum setzt du dich eigentlich so für Potter ein, Schlammblut? Bist wohl selbst verknallt in den Goldkungen, dass du ihn nicht traurig sehen kannst...Gibt es denn in Gryffindor nur Schwuchteln? 

Ohne es zu wollen ballte der Gryffindor die Hand zur Faust. Gehst du jetzt zu ihm? fragte er unwirsch. 

Ich schätze ich kann es wohl kaum vermeiden, wenn einer seiner glühenden Verehrer mich so freundlich darum bittet. bemerkte der Blonde grinsend. Diese Gryffindors waren einfach zu leicht zu durchschauen.... 

Also gut, er würde zu Potter gehen, wenn er dann seine Ruhe hatte. 

Hey Neville! begrüßte Ron den jüngeren Zimmerbewohner. Alles klar? 

Na du hast ja gute Laune...was ist denn passiert? Neville sah von seinem Kräuterkundebuch auf und lächelte. Hast du dich wieder mit Harry vertragen? 

Ja, es ist wieder alles in Ordnung und das alles verdanken wir dir. Bist echt ein guter Kumpel. Was hätten wir nur ohne dich gemacht...? Der Rothaarige ließ sich neben Neville auf das Bett fallen. 

Das war doch nichts... winkte Neville ab und wurde ein wenig verlegen. 

Du wirst ja rot... grinste Ron. Irgendwie niedlich... Er schmunzelte. 

Daraufhin begann Neville an zu kichern. Ich und niedlich in einem Satz? Ich schätze dieses Wortpaar hat seit meiner Geburt niemand mehr in den Mund genommen...Die einzigen Wörter, die ich in meinem Zusammenhang höre sind tollpatschig' und 

Wirklich? Ich finde nicht, dass du so bist. Leute, die das sagen, kennen dich nur nicht. An dir ist mehr dran, als man auf den ersten Blick sieht. meinte Ron leise und wurde nun selbst etwas verlegen. 

Jetzt wirst aber du rot. lachte der andere Junge und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Für ein paar Momente herrschte angespannte Stille unter ihnen und sie blickten sich schweigend in die Augen. 

Mir ist noch nie aufgefallen, wie schön deine Augen sind... erklärte Ron auf einmal und strich Neville ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn, um besser sehen zu können. 

Ach Quatsch, die sind doch nur braun. Nichts besonderes also. sagte Neville. An mir gibt es nichts besonderes, das solltest du doch wissen. Wir kennen uns schon lange genug... 

Ron legte seinen Zeigefinger über Nevilles Lippen. Beide waren wie erstarrt, bis der Rothaarige plötzlich die wenigen Zentimeter, die zwischen ihnen lagen überbrückte und ihre Münder miteinander verband. 

Klopf. Klopf. Klopf. 

Wer ist da? fragte Harry und blickte erstaunt zur Tür. Er konnte kaum glauben, als Draco durch die Tür trat. 

Was willst du? Der Schwarzhaarige blickte den Slytherin mit kalten Augen an. 

Ich...Ich wollte mit dir reden.... Der Blonde blickte zu Boden. 

Was gibt es da noch zu sagen? Verschwinde, lass mich allein! Mir passt es nicht, dass du dich jetzt noch an meinem Leid weidest! 

Das wollte ich doch gar nicht, Harry du verstehst nicht... Dracos Lippen zitterten wie von unterdrückten Tränen. 

Was gibt es an Ich bin keine Schwuchtel' und Verschwinde Homo' bitte falsch zu verstehen? meinte der Gryffindor sarkastisch. 

Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, ich wollte das alles auch gar nicht sagen...ich hatte einfach Angst...ich hab mir selbst was vorgemacht...In dieser einen Nacht...fand ich es wunderschön...könntest du dir vielleicht einen Neuanfang mit mir vorstellen? 

Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. Wer war das? Das konnte doch unmöglich Malfoy sein. Das war nicht möglich. 

Wenn das jetzt wieder ein Scherz sein sollte, dann ist er nicht besonders gut... erklärte der Schwarzhaarige bestimmt. 

Ich mache keine Scherze mehr, Harry, kannst du mir verzeihen? 

Bevor er auch nur irgendwie antworten konnte, legten sich Dracos Lippen auf seine. Harry verlor sich für einen Moment in ihrer Wärme, schob ihn dann doch vorsichtig von sich weg. Er blickte zur Tür und sah gerade noch, wie ein brauner Haarschopf verschwand und Schritte sich schnell entfernten. 

Harry setzte sich trotz des Kopfwehs auf und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Er holte den Braunhaarigen am Ende des Gangs ein und hielt ihn am Arm fest. 

Lass mich! Dean drehte sich weg und wischte sich über die Augen. Geh doch zu ihm...das hast du dir doch schon so lange gewünscht, oder? Er riss sich von seiner Hand los, er blickte sich nicht mehr um, als er denn Gang herunterrannte. Auch auf einen weiteren Ruf von Harry hin, hielt er nicht an. 

Was ist denn, Harry? fragte Draco nun neben ihm und blickte ihn forschend an. Dieser Idiot kann dir doch egal sein. Du hast mich, reicht dir das nicht? 

Harry sah auf seine nackten Füße. In diesem Moment wurde ihm einiges klar. Dean ist mein Freund, ich glaube du hast einfach nichts verstanden...Ich war wirklich in dich verliebt, sehr lange sogar, aber jetzt erst bemerke ich, dass ich eigentlich ganz anders fühle. Und nachdem das alles geschehen ist, nachdem was zwischen uns war, bin ich mir sicher, dass ich dich nicht mehr liebe. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht mit dir zusammensein, Draco. 

Und wen liebst du dann? wollte der Blonde wissen. Etwa Dean? 

lachte Harry auf einmal. Ich werde es sicher herausfinden! 

Es war schon längst Zeit zum Abendessen, aber Dean hatte keinen Appetit. Alles was er noch wollte war Ruhe. Und die fand er am besten hier auf dem Astronomieturm. Es tat noch immer so weh, wenn er an den Kuss zwischen Harry und Draco dachte. Jetzt musste er doch glücklich sein, oder? Dean hoffte es inständig, denn zumindest er war nicht glücklich. 

Plötzlich hörte er ein Flattern um sich herum und als er aufsah, entdeckte er eine Schneeeule, die aufgeregt vor ihm herumflatterte. Mit klopfendem Herzen entfernte er den Brief von ihrem Fuß und öffnete die kleine Pergamentrolle: Erschreck' jetzt bitte nicht. 

Was sollte denn das? Dean wollte sich gerade, als auf einmal Hände seine Augen verschlossen. Und eine leise Stimme an seinem Ohr begann zu singen.... 

**I wanna know what love is,**

**I want you to show me,**

**I wanna feel what love is,**

**I know you can show me!**

_Und immer dran denken: Ein_ **ENDE **_ist auch immer ein Anfang!_

__


End file.
